


Already Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean keeps noticing things about Castiel, and he only falls deeper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is c-stiels! if you have any prompts, you can message me on there :)
> 
> as always, i hope you enjoy it! and feedback is always enjoyed

  
There’s not very much that can surprise or shock Dean anymore.

  
He feels like he’s seen it all at this point. The last thing he was surprised about was when his dad settled down for good with him and Sam at a nice little house in Kansas, where they were originally from. That was when he was 11.

  
Now, he just sits and nods at anything that comes at him. Good, bad, both, he’s not really paying attention to life anymore. Just going through the motions of being a dysfunctional teenager with an alcoholic father and a smartass of a brother.

  
But when he met Cas, when he saw cas, shock was all he could feel running through him: down his spine, to the tip of his toes, up to his ears, to his fingertips. hell, even his stomach.

  
The boy with beautiful blue eyes and a tired quirky smile made Dean wake up from whatever kind of dream he was living. He sat a cross from Dean in the small school library, where Dean had placed himself so he wouldn’t get distracted while working on whatever math homework he was doing. He thinks he might have been working on geometry.

  
At least he tried, right?

  
“Hello, I’m Castiel.” He, Castiel, announced, making Dean’s head snap up to look at him. His eyes met Castiel’s lips before making their way up to his eyes and he felt his face heat up as he and Castiel made eye contact. Dean swallowed, because fuck, how do speak to overly attractive boys with bags under their eyes and messy black hair falling onto their forehead?

  
“I’m Dean.” He managed to get out, smiling back at Castiel in what he’d hoped was at least nice. When Castiel’s smile widened, he figured that yeah, maybe it was. “Hi, Dean,” he said, taking his backpack off his shoulders and setting in on the empty seat next to him, taking out his geometry work as well, asking what problem Dean is on.

  
-

  
from there on they become friends; coming over to each other’s houses to hang out and “do homework” (“dean, please shut up! i can’t concentrate!” “Cas, you’re the one talking to me.” “not the point.” this happens almost every time.)

  
It’s not until they’re in Cas’ room, eating oreos and doing homework from different classes that Dean looks up and notices it; how absolutely beautiful Castiel actually is, even when he’s not trying to be.

  
he’s sitting on the floor, knees drawn in near his chest to give the biology book a nice placement while he works. his reading glasses are falling off his face, and he’s got a squint that reaks concentration.

  
He can't believe this. he really can’t.  
Castiel looks up, raising an eyebrow at the struck expression Dean is wearing. “Are you okay?” he asked, sliding his glasses from his face to rest on his unkempt hair.

Dean finds himself nodding, and clears his throat. “Yeah, I uh, I just got frustrated.” Dean lies straight through his teeth, huffing out a puff of air in hopes of making himself look less like he just got caught stealing from the cookie jar.

  
Castiel smiles; its small, but there, and he moves to sit next to Dean.

  
Dean panics and slowly puts space in between them where Castiel’s shoulder isn’t touching his own, and Castiel furrows his brows, tilts his head, and looks Dean with such high intensity, Dean thinks he might burst.

  
“Dean-” he gets out, but gets cut off by a rumbling sound coming from Dean stomach, and it’s silent for a moment while Dean blushes in embarrassment before Castiel lets out a god damn giggle and stands up. “I’ll go make you a sandwich.” he announces on his way out the door, and leaves dean to listen to the echoing of his footsteps fading swaying down the hall.

  
He’s screwed.

  
-  
“Dean, tell him,” Charlie stuffs her face with fries before drinking it down with his (can you believe the disrespect?) shake, “or I will.” she smiles slyly, blinking her eyes in what he thinks was meant to look innocent but resembles something more like she’s trying to get crumbs out of them.

  
“no you won’t, because you love me.” he states matter of factly, grinning like a child who got told no but did something anyway. Charlie rolls her eyes and wipes her fingers off on napkins, passing her fries over to Dean.

  
he grins more truthfully now, letting out a little “hehehe!” as he comically reiterates Charlie’s earlier moves, and stuffs his face full of fries. “I do, but I also love Castiel, and I know he’s got the hots for you. So, you can make this super duper easy,” she smiles in an insidious way again, “or you can make this severally difficult.”

  
“fuck you.” he states. “fuck you.”

-

  
He gets a call from Cas on Saturday night, around seven or eight, asking if he could come over. Dean, of course, says yes.

  
The first thing he notices about Castiel when he opens the door is how happy he looks. Castiel doesn’t smile all gummy and honest like that all the time, and Dean can only smile at him back the same way.

  
The second thing he notices is how handsy Cas is being. he’s hugging Dean and resting his head on his shoulder while they watch T.V. and keeps playing with his fingers and the actions make Dean’s insides do flips and the acid in his stomach burn.

  
It was around 12 am when Cas started to get ready to leave again, and he walks Castiel to the door because Cas doesn’t live that far away, not even two streets down, and this is a fairly decent neighborhood. The only thing likely to happen to Cas is him falling into a bush and scraping his elbow.

  
“Dean,” Castiel says quickly, Dean being mere seconds from shutting the door. “Yeah?” he opens the door again, leaning against the frame of it and smiles at Cas. Castiel smiles back, and moves foreword, and in a flash his lips are on Dean’s, kissing him hard.

  
Dean feels like his heart is being pulled out of his chest when Castiel pulls away, smile resting on his lips again (Dean’s not sure it ever left, actually) before muttering the words, “Charlie told me about the crush you developed on me. hope I wasn’t too, uh, advanced with my way of letting you know I reciprocate the feelings."

  
Dean sure he’s Just landed on the freaking sun, his face burning hotly and vibrantly he’s positive Castiel can see how red he is from the small porch light. he laughs, actually laughs, and pulls Cas in for another kiss he feels he’s been waiting centuries for.


End file.
